Many disease states are characterized by the uncontrolled proliferation and differentiation of cells. These disease states encompass a variety of cell types and maladies such as cancer, atherosclerosis, restenosis, and psoriasis. Growth factor stimulation, autophosphorylation, and the phosphorylation of intracellular protein substrates are important biological events in the pathomechanisms of proliferative diseases.
In normal cells, the phosphorylation of tyrosine residues on protein substrates serves a critical function in intracellular growth signaling pathways initiated by stimulated extracellular growth factor receptors. For example, the association of growth factors such as Platelet Derived Growth Factor (PDGF), Fibroblast Growth Factor (FGF), and Epidermal Growth Factor (EGF) with their respective extracellular receptors, PDGFr, FGFr, and EGFr, activates intracellular tyrosine kinase enzyme domains of these receptors, thereby catalyzing the phosphorylation of either intracellular substrates or the receptors themselves. The phosphorylation of growth factor receptors in response to ligand binding is known as autophosphorylation.
For example, the EGF receptor has as its two most important ligands EGF and Transforming Growth Factor .alpha., (TGF.alpha.). The receptors appear to have only minor functions in normal adult humans, but are implicated in the disease processes of a large portion of all cancers, especially colon and breast cancer. The closely related Erb-B2 and Erb-B3 receptors have a family of Heregulins as their major ligands, and receptor overexpression and mutation have been unequivocally demonstrated as the major risk factor in poor prognosis breast cancer.
The proliferation and directed migration of vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMC) are important components in such processes as vascular remodeling, restenosis and atherosclerosis. Platelet-derived growth factor has been identified as one of the most potent endogenous VSMC mitogens and chemoattractants. Elevated vascular mRNA expression of PDGF-A and -B chains and PDGF receptors has been observed in balloon-injured rat carotid arteries (J. Cell. Biol., 1990; 111:2149-2158). In this injury model, infusion of PDGF also greatly increases intimal thickening and migration of VSMC (J. Clin. Invest., 1992;89:507-511). Furthermore, PDGF-neutralizing antibodies significantly reduce intimal thickening following balloon injury (Science, 1991;253: 1129-1132). Tyrphostin receptor tyrosine kinase inhibitors which block the PDGF signal transduction pathway have been shown to inhibit PDGF stimulated receptor tyrosine kinase phosphorylation in vivo in the rat cuff injury model (Drug Develop. Res., 1993;29:158-166).
Both acidic fibroblast growth factor (aFGF) and basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) have many biological activities, including the ability to promote cellular proliferation and differentiation. Direct evidence in support of FGF involvement in VSMC has been reported by Lindner and Reidy (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1991;88:3739-3743), who demonstrated that the systemic injection of a neutralizing antibody against bFGF prior to balloon angioplasty of rat carotid arteries inhibited injury-induced medial SMC proliferation by greater than 80% when measured 2 days after injury. It is likely that bFGF released from damaged cells is acting in a paracrine manner to induce VSMC growth. Recently, Lindner and Reidy (Cir. Res., 1993;73:589-595) demonstrated an increased expression of both mRNA for bFGF and FGFR-1 in replicating VSMCs and endothelium in en face preparations of balloon-injured rat carotid arteries. The data provides evidence that in injured arteries the ligand/receptor system of bFGF and FGFR-1 may be involved in the continued proliferative response of VSMCs leading to neointima formation.
Buchdunger, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 92, March 1995, 2558-2562, reported the inhibition of the PDGF signal transduction pathway both in vitro and in vivo by a PDGF receptor tyrosine protein kinase inhibitor. The compound showed antitumor activity in tumor models using astrocytoma cell lines.
Thus, EGF, PDGF, FGF, and other growth factors play pivotal roles in the pathomechanisms of cellular proliferative diseases such as cancer, atherosclerosis, and restenosis. Upon association with their respective receptors, these growth factors stimulate tyrosine kinase activity as one of the initial biochemical events leading to DNA synthesis and cell division. It thereby follows that compounds which inhibit protein tyrosine kinases associated with intracellular growth factor signal transduction pathways are useful agents for the treatment of cellular proliferative diseases. We have now discovered that certain benzimidazoles inhibit protein tyrosine kinases, and are useful in treating and preventing atherosclerosis, restenosis, and cancer.